


Hawaii

by AfroParadise



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Alex y Corey se hacen fotos con una corona de flores. Hawaii sigue demasiado presente en sus vidas.





	Hawaii

-Déjate la diadema quieta, que la vas a romper.

-Joder, es que me agobia. ¿No la tienes un poco más grande?

-Si es más grande, se te cae, idiota. Quédate quieta y mira a la cámara, ¿quieres?

Alex pulsa el botón, haciendo que se cierre el obturador de la cámara. La máquina escupe la foto en unos pocos segundos y la rubia la deja sobre su mesa.

-Vale, entre que se revela y tal, hazme tú una y vemos como han quedado, ¿Te parece?

Corey resopla, se quita la diadema de flores y se la tiende a la rubia.

-¿Me puedes recordar por qué estamos haciendo esto?

-Porque salimos juntas, y como salimos juntas quiero tener una foto de mi novia con una corona de flores porque es adorabilísima.

Las mejillas de Corey se tornan rojizas. Carraspea ligeramente y coge la cámara.

-Que tonterías dices. Vale, cuando decidas la pose que quieres, avísame y tiro la foto.

-Pues claro.-Achica los ojos, centrando su mirada en las manos de Corey-¿No te tiemblan mucho?

Corey baja la cámara y se mira las palmas de las manos.

-Sí, llevan así desde... bueno, desde que volvimos.

Corey se queda mirando las flores del tocado. Casi puede sentir el bochorno y la humedad en el ambiente. El sonido de los papagayos, los mosquitos tropicales y el olor a pólvora y sangre. Es como estar allí de nuevo

 

La unidad había pasado varios días navegando por un río en lancha. Alex al timón, Tony y Ash vigilando los flancos, Mark llevando el mapa y Corey en la torreta montada. Una uténtico infierno en movimiento. Cuando llegaron al poblado, cubiertos hasta las rodillas de lodo y sangre, fueron recibidos por los nativos con flores de hibisco y plumerias. Al fin, un descanso en el camino.

Tony estaba al mando de la misión,llevar unas cajas de munición y alimentos al frente, a unas cuarenta millas río abajo desde el punto de salida, y ninguno de los soldados que le acompañaban se sorprendió cuando propuso quedarse allí a pasar la noche.

 

Alex y Corey fueron asignadas al mismo chamizo, y los chicos dormirían juntos en otro. Era una noche cáliday húmeda, como todas, pero una extraña tranquilidad flotaba en elaire. Toda la pandilla se había juntado para cenar, negociar con los nativos e intentar aliviar la tensión de estar tan cerca de la linea de fuego. Tras comer algo de carne y fruta e intercambiar revistas adultas, las chicas se fueron por su cuenta, a pasear cerca de la orilla del río.

-¿Has comprado algo?

-¿Yo? Eh... bueno, tenía unas revistas y las he cambiado por otras. También he conseguido un walkman a cambio de algo de dinero ruso.

-Espera, ¿Como que dinero ruso?

Corey se encoge de hombros.

-¿No es obvio? Están convencidos deque pronto esta parte de la isla será de los putos rojos. Así que no cogen nuestro dinero.

-¿Y lo aceptas así sin más? ¿Es que no tienes orgullo?

-Si nos empujan, recuperaremos el territorio. Si no, he conseguido un walkman a cambio de unos papeles inútiles. Lo mires como lo mires, el trato era bueno. ¿Y tú que has conseguido?

-Unas niñas estaban haciendo collares de conchas, así que les he pedido uno. A cambio les he enseñado a hacer brazaletes de la amistad.

-Alex, te juro por Dios que sigues teniendo cinco años. ¿Y se puede saber que es eso que llevas ahí? Ese pin, digo.

-¿Que le pasa al pin? Lo encontré en el campamento y me lo he quedado, ¿Que pasa?

-Que es un símbolo hippy. Llevas "Nacida Para Matar" escrito en el casco, joder, Alex.

-Al contrario que tú, algunas no estamos aquí por gusto.

-¿Ah? No sé que me duele más, que me llames sádica a la cara o que seas capaz de decir sin reírte que no eres tú Doña Proteger La Nación.

-Si los putos ruskis no intentaran dominar el mundo, no haría falta venir a meterles plomo en el cuerpo para proteger la nación, bufón.

-Lo que tú digas, rubia.

 

Dejaron que el silencio les rodeara unos minutos. Llevaban tantos días con los nervios a flor de piel que simultáneamente no tenían sueño y sentían que en cuanto cerraran los ojos dormirían hasta el mediodía. Corey se encendió un cigarrillo mentolado y le tendió la cajetilla a Alex, que cogió otro para sí misma.

 

-¿Y se puede saber para que quieres un walkman?

-¿Qué?

-No tienes casettes, ¿No? ¿Se puede saber para qué lo quieres entonces?

-Puedo conseguir casettes en el campamento, seguro que alguien tiene alguno.

-¿Y auriculares?

-¿Para qué quiero auriculares?

-No puedes escuchar música sin ellos.

-...

-No has pensado esto muy bien, ¿Eh?

-Al menos lo tendré hasta que vuelva a cas-¿Has visto eso?

-¿Eh?

-Algo se mueve entre los árboles.

-Mierda. Volvamos con los otros, hay que pirarse de aquí.

 

 

Corey volvió en sí. No estaba en Hawaii. Estaba en Miami. Haciendose fotos con una polaroid y una corona de flores. Y aún tenía su walkman y sus revistas. Y aunque le temblaran las manos y no pudiese dormir bien, al menos tenía a alguien que le recordase que todo iba a salir bien.


End file.
